The present invention relates to a kiln for treating bituminous schists comprising a pyrolysis zone followed by gasification and cooling zones, the kiln being supplied by injecting gas and fumes, hot or cold, water, vapor, and air.
A prior gas producing kiln of this type, described for example in French Pat. No. 2 263 290 in the name of the applicant, comprises at its upper part a device for feeding rocks to be treated and an outlet for the gases coming from the reaction zone, gas intakes required for the gasification reaction, the gasification zone being subdivided by vertical dividing walls provided with reaction fluid injection means at several levels.